Always A Normal Day
by stop-shipping-time
Summary: Connor Vest, Alexander Michaelis, and Evangeline Snow. Not normal names you would hear everyday, though, possibly in London! Read on and find out how the new earl in the neighborhood, with his demon butler and demoness maid, get along with, or try to, the creatures in this crazy world! He might possibly even fall in love... (This is an OC story with major characters in it.)
1. Introduction

Introduction

The Vest Estate. It is a quiet place, not many people, and demons, live there. There lives the young earl Connor, his butler, Alexander, and his maid, Evangeline. The three of them live in peace in the manor. Well, sometimes at least.

"ALEXANDER! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP HERE!" The young earl screamed. He never liked walking anywhere, it was always Alexander that carried him from place to place. Right now, he needed Alexander to help him get dressed and walk him down to the dining room so he could eat his breakfast. The demon sighed. He kept his thoughts to himself, all the time. His master never knew how he felt about things half the time, which bothered him. "Evangeline." Alexander said. "Go and tend to the master's morning tea." The young demoness nodded. She was intimidated by Alexander, always unsure if he would harm her or not if she did something wrong. She took the tea tray, carefully carrying it up the stairs and to her master's room. _I-I got this…_Evangeline thought. _I won't drop the tray this time…I've got it…_The demoness was quite clumsy, and often messed things up, but she would try not to this time. She was very determined not to mess anything up. "Y-Young Lord…? I have your tea…" Evangeline said in a calm voice, entering her master's room. The young lord Connor turned to the maid, frowning slightly upon seeing her. "You _aren't _Alexander." He spat. Evangeline gulped. "Y-Yes, I know.." She began. "But A-Alexander is quite busy…He sent me to bring you your tea…" Connor frowned. "Fine." He said in a huff, leaning back against his pillows. "Just set it down on the dresser." The demoness nodded. She was determined not to drop the tea tray this time. She took little steps. _Careful…_She thought. At the pace Evangeline was walking, you might've thought she was moving in slow motions. Just as she reached her master's dresser, feeling proud of herself, she tripped over the fabric of her dress, the tea tray flying through the air, landing upside-down on the young earl's lap. He cried out in pain, and Evangeline was startled. She began to fall forwards, unable to catch herself, and hit her right eye on a sharp corner of the dresser. Tears filled her eyes as she fell to the ground, clutching the right side of her face. "ALEXANDER!" Connor yelled. "SHE DID IT AGAIN!" The demon sighed, walking swiftly up to his master's room from the kitchen. Just a normal day at the Vest Estate.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh hi. Didn't see ya there. This is just a little story I wrote for my friend. There will be many more reccomemdations for fanfics from my friends coming up soon, hilarious, smutty, sad, all that! This will be quite fun for me. OuO I hope you lot enjoy reading what I write. Well, see you lot later! ^u^**


	2. The News

Chapter 1: The news

"It would appear that there is a new earl in town, Young Master. He goes by the name Connor Vest." The tall butler in black announced, pouring his master a cup of Earl Grey tea. The blunette, also known as Ciel Phantomhive, frowned. "He sounds American." The young earl said. This made the butler, also known as Sebastian Michaelis, smile. "It would seem as though he is, my lord." Said the butler. Ciel stood, frustrated as to why he was just hearing about this American earl. "What does he do?" he asked, glancing over at Sebastian. The butler in black looked up at the ceiling. "That is an unknown topic, Young Master." He said, sighing slightly. Ciel sighed as well, walking around to the front of his desk. "I take it he'll be hard to figure out." The blunette sighed. "We'll find a way, young lord." Sebastian said with a smirk. "If I couldn't help my master figure out a simple American, what kind of butler would I be?" Ciel sighed again, shaking his head. He could never really figure out why Sebastian said that all the time, though he tried not to question it too much. The blunette lifted his head, hearing quite a ruckus going on outside of his door. "What on earth…?" he began, only to be interrupted by the three imbeci—workers, that took refuge in the Phantomhive manor, bursting into his study. "MISTER SEBASTIAAAN!" Two of them screamed in unison, whilst one stayed silent, looking somewhat frightened. Sebastian sighed. "What is it now?" he asked the three. The housemaid, also known as Mey-Rin, was the first to speak. "W-Well, I was fixing the plates, a-and everything was all right, but then there was a cat in the hallway that caught me off guard!" she exclaimed. Ciel turned to Sebastian. "A cat?" he began. "_In the hallway?"_ "I assure you it had no association with me whatsoever, Young Master." The butler said, slightly nervous. "It wouldn't have anything to do with Sebastian." Baldroy, the chef, chimed in. "The cat's pink." Ciel sighed. A pink cat? Just how mad were these lot? "A-And it came into the garden, so I chased it around and tried to catch it, but I just ended up messing everything up! Please don't be mad, Young Master!" The gardener, Finnian, pleaded. Ciel rubbed his temples. "I'm far from mad," he began. "Just...Utterly frustrated as to why someone would let a cat loose in my manor!" Sebastian put his thumb and index finger under his chin, looking up at the ceiling. "Maybe..." he began, trailing off and getting lost in his thoughts. "Maybe what?" the group around him seemed to say in unison. The demon butler looked at his master, a slight frown appearing on his face. "It possibly could've been that wretched Trancy messing with you." he sighed. Ciel looked up at the ceiling, frowning as well. "Ugh!" He exclaimed, bringing his head down onto his desk. "I thought I was done with that spider for a while." "I thought so as well, Young Master." Sebastian said, grabbing Ciel's coat from a closet. "Shall we take a little trek to the Trancy manor?"

**Author's Note: Hey there. How you doin'?**

**So, I figured that Ciel and Alois needed to make an appearence soon, so I thought "Hey, why not these next few chapters? That'd be fun!" My mind works in mysterious ways. Dealz wiff it. *puts on sunglasses***

**Anyhow, next chapter, it's all about the Trancy, baby. Sooo...See y'all next chapter!**


	3. More News

Chapter 2: More news

"WHAT?! A new earl?! And he's _AMERICAN?!_" The news of a new earl in the neighborhood caused a certain bipolar blonde, AKA Alois Trancy, to knock over the chair at his desk upon standing up. The demon serving him, AKA Claude Faustus, sighed, setting the chair upright. "Your highness, please don't make such a fuss." the demon said, staring down at Alois. "You'll give yourself a headache." Alois frowned, sitting back down at his desk. "I just don't understand." The blonde began. "I mean, what does he do? Who on earth is he? Who is his butler? Who's he acquainted with?!" Claude sighed again. "What he does is unknown to many, his name is Connor Vest, his butler is the son of Sebastian Michaelis, and his acquaintaces are unknown as well." Alois took in what Claude had just said to him. Something in particular caught his attention, and he stared up at Claude. "Since when does Sebastian have a son?!" he yelled, looking quite confused. Claude looked up at the ceiling. "I have no idea, Your Highness." the demon sighed. "Why don't you ask him?" Alois glared at Claude, standing up on his chair and giving the demon a good slap across the face. "Smartass." The blonde earl spat. Claude looked down at Alois, not believing he served this annoying little-"ALOIS TRANCY, YOU'RE AS GOOD AS DEAD!" Alois hopped down from his chair, running out of his study and down to the source of the yelling. "Ciel?!" Alois yelled, confused, but also a bit excited. Ciel stormed up to the blonde earl, kicking him where the sun doesn't shine. Alois whimpered, falling to the ground. "Wh-What was that for...?!" he squeaked, looking up at the bluenette with tears in his eyes. Ciel looked emotionlessly down at Alois. "How dare you cause trouble in my mansion, Trancy!" Alois was completely confused now. "What are you t-talking about?!" he screamed. Ciel narrowed his eyes. "Don't play dumb with me. I know you were the one who set a damn cat loose in my manor!" Alois tilted his head slightly to the side. "What cat?" He asked. Ciel brought his fingers to his temples. "So you're saying you didn't set the cat loose in my manor?" "I don't even know what you're talking about!" Alois exclaimed, trying to stand up. A sudden evil laughter echoed through the Trancy Estate. "_I know who did it..."_ A voice said, making both Ciel and Alois jump. A figure hopped down from the chandelier, a slightly shorter demon than Sebastian, clad in black, violet eyes, long, black hair with purple streaks. In his arms, he held a boy slightly taller than both Ciel and Alois, with short, brown hair, a long black coat, buttoned up, brown dress shoes, and long, gray, pleated pants. Ciel frowned. "Who the hell are you?!" The mysterious butler in black was the next to speak. "That is my son, Alexander, and his master, Connor Vest, my lord." Sebastian said, looking down at Ciel. "Since when the _hell _do you have a son?!" the bluenette questioned, flustered and confused. "It had been a while, father." Alexander, Sebastian's son, said, glaring daggers at the tall demon. Sebastian merely smiled. "I believe it has, _son._" The emphasis Sebastian put on the word 'son' made Alexander grimace. "_I _was the one who set the cat loose in your manor, _Shieru._" The young lord Connor said, smirking evily. "You're like Trancy," Ciel spat, frowning. At the same time, Alois' eyes seemed to sparkle, and he smiled brightly, saying, "He's like me!" Which made Connor giggle. "I am like neither of you..." he began. "But I am also like both of you..." The other two earls had the same thought: _He speaks in riddles?_ "Well then!" the brown-haired earl spoke again. "Why don't we get to know each other better, hm?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh. Hi there. So, I've put everyone in this chapter. Except for Evangeline. Poor thing and her eye. Poor Alois too. I might've done the same thing though cause YOLO.**

**/SHOT**

**Well, anyhooooo, more chapters to come up after this! Because I love you all! And I'm just so happy today! Lalalalalalala! Okay wow am I high? I must be. Hm...**


	4. A joke for your thoughts?

A joke for your thoughts?

Ciel and Alois were definitely not fond of the new earl, but also liked him, in a way. It was as though he was a combination of them both, and somewhat easy to get along with. The three earls and their butlers decided to take a stroll to Undertaker's shop. A string of murders was happening in downtown London for about 2 weeks, and no one dared to investigate it. Those who knew of them thought it was merely the Grim Reapers doing overtime work, but further investigation from an unknown source showed that the wounds could not have been from a Grim Reaper's Death Scythe. They were too neat, too small, too…perfect. The master on these sorts of things was none other than the most famous retired Grim Reaper, Undertaker. The bell above the door to Undertaker's shop dinged three times upon the earls and their butlers entering. "Undertaker! Come out from wherever you are, we need your assistance!" The young earl Phantomhive demanded. "Ehehehe…Coming, little lord…" An eerie voice responded. The top to a purple coffin slid off and fell onto the floor with a _crash_ and a _thud _and pale white fingers with long, black fingernails gripped the sides of the coffin. Out of it, rose a man with skin almost as pale as his fingers, a creepy grin on his face. He wore black robes and had a long, black hat, as well as long, silver hair and bangs that covered his eyes. His name was the Undertaker. "How may I assist you today, little lord?" The man with the silver hair asked. "We need your help with the murder case." Ciel demanded yet again. "Quite the demanding youth you are, _little lord._" Undertaker said with a giggle. Ciel's eyebrow twitched upon being called 'little lord' yet again by this loon. He tried to ignore it though, as Undertaker instructed the earls and their butlers to take a seat. The silver-haired man watched with interest as the three demons, clad in black, sat in a row on a plainly black coffin. They all had the same expression on their face, though their eyes seemed to say different things. The look in Sebastian's eyes seemed to say, "I am only here to serve. It is not my place to have an opinion." Something the butler almost always said. The look in Claude's eyes, well…Claude simply looked confused. Undertaker got a giggle out of that. But Alexander's eyes…They seemed full of hate. The retired Grim Reaper just couldn't put his finger on why. His thoughts were interrupted by a pair of fingers snapping at him. "If you would kindly stop staring at the butlers, we need your help with these murders." Ciel said in that demanding tone of his. "Do forgive me, young Phantomhive." Undertaker apologized. "Now then, you require my assistance?" he glanced over to the young earl Trancy, making the boy cower slightly. Alois was completely uneasy being around this man. Everything about him said insanity. Not entirely sure of what the silverette would do, the blonde practically jumped into Claude's lap, keeping his gaze at Ciel the entire time. "Where to begin, where to begin…" Undertaker thought aloud, obviously not paying attention to Alois' antics. "Why don't we just find this out on our own and be done here, huh?" It was the young earl Vest's turn to speak. He was lazily stretched out on a coffin, looking positively bored with the situation they were in. "_Shut. Up._" Ciel said, shooting a death glare at the American earl. Connor held up his hands in defense. "It was just a suggestion, _Cielykins._" He joked. "No need to get bent out of shape." Ciel simply ignored the boy, turning back to Undertaker. "Well?" he asked behind gritted teeth. Undertaker's grin had a somewhat evil tone to it. "The murderer is not human, not at all," he began. "It is someone you would least expect. The victims are always of a certain age group…Around 15 or so, I'd say…Yes…Hehehe…This will be quite fun for us." The butlers and their masters simply looked at each other in confusion. "Well, grab your coats everyone!" The silver-haired man in black exclaimed. "We'll be taking a little trip to an old friend of mine…"


	5. Pink, you say?

Pink, you say?

The butlers, their masters, and the Undertaker were now walking through the woods. Wind blew through the branches, creating an eerie sound. Alois would often jump at the sound, to which point Ciel would laugh at him. Connor just wanted to be done with this so he could go back home and sleep. He was going to sleep in Alexander's arms, but decided against it. "Soooo, Undertaker," The young earl in his butler's arms began. "How the _hell _do you know who the murderer is?" Undertaker answered with a giggle. "Well, since none of London's finest would go and investigate the crime scenes, I decided to do so myself. Seeing as the cuts were so small and could only be done by a professional, I narrowed it down to about five people I had been associated with. Only one of these people fits the bill, and she lives right there." He pointed to a large house. The wood on the house was decayed, and little pieces of it often fell off. Vines and other plants grew all around it, the windows had no more glass in them. There was a large hole in the front of the house, where a door should've been, and was boarded up, the wood painted pink. There was a sign on the makeshift door that read, "Home of Genevieve Williams," in what appeared to be Japanese. With a sly grin, Undertaker strode up the decaying front steps, tapping on the door with his long fingernails. Slow footsteps approached the "door," and it opened with a creak. A female poked her head from behind the door. She had long, pink hair that reached down to about her ankles, a red bow in her hair, tan skin, and pale blue eyes. She appeared to be wearing a wool sweater. "H…Hello there…" the woman, or should I say young girl, stuttered. "H-How may I help you?" Undertaker smiled. "Hello, Geni." He said. "I see you've been acting up again lately. I'm surprised that after all these years, you have yet to get caught." The girl behind the door snarled at the man with the silver hair, swinging the door open. She was indeed wearing a sweater, and a semi-short pink skirt. She wore black stockings, and black biker boots to match. She placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at each and every one of them. "You are all on my doorstep for a reason, so out with it!" The pink-haired girl, AKA Genevieve, demanded. "I don't have all day!" "So is it her who's been committing these murders? We've solved the puzzle! Can we go _home _now?" Connor groaned, staring with an intense feeling of boredom at this sassy, angry girl. Though, something about her he found interesting. The pink hair surely seemed normal for this part of London, but her eyes…They just didn't seem normal. "I oughta kill you too, smartass." Genevieve spat. The seemingly shy girl behind the door a few seconds ago had somehow disappeared, and this confused Ciel. "We have to turn her in, don't we?" It was Alois' turn to speak. "I mean, it's _obviouser_ than ever that she's the murderer." " '_Obviouser_' is not a word, Alois." Ciel sighed, rubbing his temples. "Why don't you idiots just come in for some tea, huh? So I won't have the urge to stab you all in the neck." The pink-haired girl sighed, already making her way back into her home. The group of males filed in after her. "Sit where ya want, I'll be back." Geni called back to them, disappearing into the kitchen. Ciel sat next to Sebastian on a dirty couch pushed up against the wall, Claude sitting on the third cushion, and Alois next to Ciel. The blonde snickered and giggled as he poked Ciel, getting no reaction from the bluenette. Connor slumped down in a soft chair, and Alexander stood next to him. Undertaker, being the crazy man he was, sat down on the floor, giggling. Genevieve returned after a while with a tray of perfectly shiny teacups, setting them on the small tree stump with a moth-eaten blanket draped over it she called a table. She sat in a pink rocking chair, looking at the group of males sitting in her living room. It filled her with a sudden sense of joy. "So what'd you lot wanna discuss with me?" she asked. "Why you've been murdering teenagers, Ciel replied. "Ah, that." Geni said, sighing. "This'll take a while."


End file.
